warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclone
Allegiences WonderClan 'Leader:'Wonderstar-black and white battle-scarred tom 'Deputy:'Vineclaw-brown tabby tom 'Medicine Cat:'Nettleshine-white she-cat with green eyes 'Warriors:'Leapfoot-dark gray she-cat Redwhisker-white tom with a ginger muzzle and paws Dawndapple-black and ginger she-cat Navylight-gray tom with darker paws Boughfur-brown she-cat Meltstem-light gray she-cat with a white paw Ternfeather-black tom Sparkleaf-pale ginger she-cat Nightwater-black tom with a white tail Harepelt-gray tabby tom Appletail-brown and white she-cat 'Apprentices:'Foxpaw-dark ginger tom Yarrowpaw-golden tom Whitepaw-white she-cat; former loner Robinpaw-gray she-cat with amber eyes 'Queens:'Suncrackle-golden she-cat with a white muzzle Mother to Ternfeather's kits; Maplekit and Rabbitkit Larkstorm-light brown she-cat Expecting Navylight's kits 'Kits:'Maplekit-ginger and white she-kit Rabbitkit-gray tom 'Elders:'Shinelight-light gray tabby she-cat Branchstep-dark brown tom; the oldest cat in WonderClan Snag's Rouge Group 'Leader:'Snag-brown tom 'Second in Command:'Edin-gray tom with a white paw 'Members:'Opal-pure white she-cat Cyclone-black tom Pepper-brown she-cat Kenga-gray tom with blue eyes Apollo-black and white tom Preston-ginger tom Ira-white she-cat with a black-tipped tail Umbra-gray she-cat Quint-black she-cat with a white muzzle 'Expecting She-cats:'Jeen-brown tabby tom Sapphire-blue gray she-cat 'Kits:'Ister-white tom Kayla-gray and black she-kit Prolouge Cats were everywhere, shrieking and yowling as they were attacked. "What's going on?!"yowled a she-cat. "I don't know Ira,"a tom mewed, pressing against his mate. "I have no idea who these cats are." "But Stevan, what about our kit?"Ira protested."What can we do?" "I'll go fight."Stevan answered."You just keep him safe." Ira's mate then jumped into battle, leaving the white she-cat alone with her kit. The little black tom squealed for milk. ''No time. ''Ira thought. She ran untill the screeches were whispers. She couldn't scent anything but her kit and the normal stench of twolegs. Ira waited for a while. then pricked her ears, even the quiet screams were gone, so Ira figured it was safe to return. Picking up the kit, she began her way back. When she finally returned, the sight horrified her. Bodies were everywhere, some strange, some heart-wrenchingly familiar. One limp cat caught her eye. The brown tabby tom lay stretched out on the pavement, scratches, bites and other wounds covering him. His eyes were glazed wiith fury, his pelt slowly cooling. Ira bent down in grief. "Stevan."she whispered. Chapter 1 Cyclone brought back a scrawny crow. It was the only thing he could find. It was snow cover month. Prey was scarce. He had heard his father was the best hunter ever, even this time of year. He never really knew his father, his mother told him he died in a battle when Cyclone was very young. "Those cats' hearts are ice."she had told him.They call themselves WonderClan, but there's nothing wonderous about them. They killed your father. All we were doing was hunting. I don't like the way they think some cats should 'own' parts of the forest. I'm sure there's others who would agree. It's just wrong." "Yeah, it is."Cyclone had answered then, but as he grew up, he began to think, think hard, about that. Sure, we wouldn't kill if someone stole our prey, but I don't think we would be happy about it either. That's something mom neglected to tell me. I feel like there's something she's hiding."